mi vida a partir de ti
by MARIONIC1500
Summary: desde que te conocí, ya no siento soledad. y ahora lucho y sobrevivo por un motivo, tu. mi primer fic de Minecraft clasificado T por si acaso
1. chapter 1

¡Hola gente de esta gran comunidad! Bueno, seguro algunos se quedaran con cara de ¿un fanfic de Minecraft? Bueno pues sí, yo soy un gran fan de este videojuego y viendo que casi no había fanfics en español me dije ¿Por qué no hacer uno? Así que aquí estoy bueno acepto todo tipo de críticas, pero no sean tan duros soy nuevo aquí

Sin más que decir, comencemos

Nota: ni Minecraft, ni Steve me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Mojang y su creador, Notch

PD: pueden imaginarse a los personajes como quieran, preferentemente estilo anime claro, si ustedes gustan

Simbología :N.A-nota del autor =-dialogos

Prologo: una eterna soledad

=porque. Susurre en voz baja. Estaba acostado en mi cama intentando dormir, pero no podía, tantos pensamientos invadían mi mente. No puedo soportar esto, esta gran soledad que me atormenta, bueno, seguro te preguntaras quien soy bueno, mi nombre es Steve y aunque no lo creas soy el único, si el UNICO humano aquí en la tierra de Minecraftia (N.A nombre que se me ocurrió para el mundo de Minecraft)sinceramente no sabría decirte como llegue aquí, todo fue tan rápido… pero lo que si se es que aparecí en medio de la nada, y yo desesperado sin saber qué hacer, hasta que descubrí que podía romper la estructura a puñetazos y así comenzó todo. Sin duda la primera noche me fue simplemente de la patada cuando vi criaturas parecidas a mí…. Grave error al acercármeles, digamos que hay criaturas parecidas a mí, técnicamente idénticas, pero la única diferencia es que llevan ropa que representan su personalidad y tienen habilidades que los hacen simplemente NO-HUMANOS como por ejemplo: explotar, tele transportarse etc. Y la ropa que llevan son capuchas, un tiempo pasado de aquella noche, entrene para volverme más fuerte y conforme fue pasando el tiempo me fui volviendo más fuerte y empecé a buscar más materiales minando y así fui creciendo y volviéndome más fuerte, y como olvidar aquella noche en la que conocí al dios de Minecraft, el gran Notch, pero esa es otra historia. Al recordar todo esto parece que fue ayer cuando desesperadamente empecé a hacer mi casa de bloques de tierra esperando refugiarme con eso, ya ahora tengo una gran casa hecha de obsidiana, piso de diamante, techo de cuarzo, también tengo herramientas y armaduras hechas 100% de diamante. Pero no es por eso que estoy escribiendo en este libro todo esto es porque a pesar de todo este esfuerzo que he hecho por sobrevivir, no hay nadie que me acompañe, pues como mencione al principio no soporto esta soledad, esta soledad que me atormenta ¿Qué sentido? ¿¡QUE MALDITO SENTIDO TIENE SEGUIR CON LA MISMA RUTINA!? Despertarme, salir, minar, que llegue la noche y los monstros me impidan llegar a mi casa pero tres segundos después los hago trizas… simplemente ¿qué sentido tiene seguir haciendo esto…. Si no tengo a nadie que defender más que a mí mismo? Después de pensar esto me levanto de la cama y escribo todo esto en este libro porque ya no lo soporto mas no tiene sentido seguir batallando por vivir un día más si no tengo a nadie quien me apoye alguien que me inspire y aliente a seguir no, ya no tiene sentido seguir estoy decidido, escribo esto por si alguien encuentra esto quien sea le dejo todo esto si encuentra el libro, hoy acabare con esto…. Adiós mundo cruel

Atte.: Steve

….

Después de que Steve escribiera esto se levanta de la mesa en la que estaba sentado y deja el libro ya escrito en la mesa y sale con lágrimas en los ojos. Sin armas, sin armaduras, sin comida, sin nada salió. Después de un rato de caminar con la mirada baja todo recto se encuentra con una criatura los cual era un Ender como Steve los llamaba =perfecto. Dijo Steve en voz baja con una sonrisa triste =adiós mundo. Fue lo último que susurro antes de acercarse al Ender y verlo a los ojos para que lo atacara al principio noto que el Ender tenía un aspecto un tanto extraño, era menos alto que cualquier otro Ender y tenía piernas más delgadas, a Steve no le extraño solo le importaba que el Ender lo matara pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando el Ender se volteo. no era un Ender cualquiera…..

Bueno, hasta aquí el prologo de mi primer fanfic si, sé que es algo corto pero bueno… ah por cierto dejen sus reviews si quieren que continúe el fanfic bueno esto sería todo MARIONIC1500 se despide


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! aquí MARIONIC1500 reportándose bueno antes que nada quisiera agradecer a los siguientes usuarios por leer este fanfic:

SlenderB

Anime-love0001

En serio gracias por leer :,D

Bueno la verdad me dude si seguir con este fanfic pero decidí seguirlo aprovechando que ya Salí de vacaciones intentare seguir con este fic. Sin más que decir, comencemos:

Nota: ni Minecraft ni Steve me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Notch; y si fuera mi propiedad habrían sillas y los monstruos tendrían forma humana owo

PD: no se si ya se fijaron pero los mobs (excepto los animales claro) tienen forma humana pero siguen teniendo sus mismas habilidades

Capítulo 1: dos amigas

Era una hermosa noche en la gran tierra de Minecraftia, una hermosa tierra llena de biomas diferentes, algunos gigantescos, otros pequeños, también había animales de todo tipo vacas, cerdos, gallinas, ovejas, lobos, ocelotes y calamares. Todo era tan perfecto excepto por un pequeño detalle si, adivinaron. se podían notar entre todo el paisaje, lo que parecían ser humanos pero no, no lo eran, algunos tenían piel verdosa e iban caminando lentamente con las manos alzadas y hacían rugidos extraños , otros eran delgados con ropas de combate, gorros de lo que parecían ser esqueletos e iban equipados con un arco de madera desgastado y un carcaj con flechas, otros parecían más humanos que los demás estos traían sudaderas verdes y en el gorro tenían dibujada una cara que parecía de un ser triste o asustado y finalmente se podían ver unos pocos seres que eran altos con ropa casual color negra y traían un gorro color negro con una cara dibujada de lo que parecía ser otra criatura con ojos morados y curiosamente sus ojos de todos eran de color morado también y brillaban en la noche. ninguno de estos seres era amistoso; los de piel verdosa atacaban mordiendo a su víctima hasta matarla, los que eran delgados con ropa guerrera atacaban con sus arcos, los que tenían sudaderas verdes traían un paquete explosivo en su espalda que no se podía notar a simple vista y si uno se le acerca este explota pero sorprendentemente estos sobreviven pero los que están alrededor de él no tienen oportunidad cuando explota y los que eran altos con ropa casual no atacaban hasta que uno lo miraba directamente a sus ojos, no se podría describir exactamente que movimientos usaban para atacar pero parecían que corrían hacia su víctima haciendo ruidos extraños y lanzaban ataques como puñetazos y patadas y por último se tele transportaban a lugares aleatorios sorprendiendo al que se le atreva a enfrentarse, sin duda alguna estos últimos eran los más peligrosos de todas las criaturas. Pero lo bueno de todo esto es que cuando amanecía los seres de piel verdosa y los seres con arcos se quemaban con el sol hasta morir quemados, aunque a los seres con sudaderas verdes no les pasaba nada, preferían refugiarse en cuevas hasta que fuera de noche y los seres altos tampoco les pasaba nada pero por instinto odiaban el sol por lo que estos se tele transportan desapareciendo ¿A dónde van? Nadie sabe, pero cuando cae la noche estos seres vuelven a aparecer rondando por todos los lugares de esta bella tierra. Pero bueno. Puede que esta noche fuera realmente hermosa pero había alguien que no disfrutaba de esto, ese alguien era nadie más y nadie menos que Steve, un muchacho de aproximadamente 18 años iba vestido con una camisa azul celeste, unos pantalones azul fuerte y llevaba zapatos negros. Este estaba acostado en su cama intentando dormir pero simplemente no podía, sus pensamientos le impedían dormir, pero no sabía que pasaba en las afueras de su casa, se podía distinguir dos siluetas en la oscura noche, no se podían distinguir que o quienes eran, lo único que se distinguía era que una de las siluetas era más alta que la otra y se le podían distinguir dos luces moradas que parecían ser ojos, pero se oían unos murmullos que provenían de estas siluetas

—Recuérdame que hacemos aquí— Dijo la silueta más baja que la otra se podía notar que la voz de esta era levemente aguda, como de una joven de 17 años. La silueta más alta no dijo nada tan solo siguió ahí sentada

—Ahh… estoy cansada de esto —Dijo frustrada la silueta que parecía ser una joven de 17 años levantándose de donde estaba sentada—quiero decir, ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir vigilando a este sujeto. ¿Qué tal si nos ve y nos mata como ha hecho con todos los demás?

—Por eso mismo estamos aquí—Dijo con determinación en su voz la otra silueta, su voz parecía la de una joven de 18 años—para evitar que mate a más de nosotros.

—pero ¿Por qué lo hace? ¡Porque lo intentan matar! — Dijo ya desesperada la chica de 17 años— ¡él lo único que intenta hacer es sobrevivir! ¡¿Tiene eso algo de malo?! —dijo esta vez ya con ira en la voz

—…..tienes razón…—dijo la joven de 18 levantándose de su puesto—a todo esto ¿Por qué intentas defender a Steve? —dijo con curiosidad

—Porque es la verdad— dijo ya más calmada la joven de 17—un momento… ¿Quién es Steve? —dijo confundida viendo a la joven de 18. Esta tan solo se quedó callada, como si tuviera temor a hablar. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la otra joven de 17 procesara la situación— ¿Cómo demonios sabes el nombre de este sujeto? —dijo está viendo a la otra joven con un poco de confusión. Por lo tanto la joven de 18 se empezó a poner nerviosa con esta situación cuando de pronto una luz morada empezó a iluminar el pequeño espacio en el que se encontraban las dos jóvenes y hasta ahora se podía distinguir su aspecto. La joven de 17 era efectivamente una joven de 17 con una sudadera color verde con un gorro que cubría su cabeza, unas botas color verde pero de un tono más fuerte, unos guantes color café y una mochila color verde que se camuflajeaba con su ropa. En aspecto era muy linda, tenía cabello color anaranjado y ojos de color amarillos. La joven de 18 quien efectivamente también tenía 18 años traía un abrigo color negro, un gorro color negro que le cubría la cabeza, una falda corta color negra y unas botas color negras. En aspecto era simplemente bella tenia cabello castaño y ojos color morado. Ese extraño brillo morado provenía de la joven de 18 el cual se ubicaba más o menos en su pecho

— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo confundida la joven de 17 años viendo de donde provenía el extraño brillo. La otra joven busco dentro de su abrigo hasta hallar lo que parecía ser un pequeño cristal purpura el cual estaba emanando un brillo de su color y se podían oír voces distorsionadas de este cristal hasta que después de unos segundos se empezó a oír más claramente las voces dentro del cristal

—auxilio….vengan…rápido…a…nos…atacan…—fue lo último que se oyó antes de que el cristal se rompiera en pequeños fragmentos

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo la joven de 17 mirando a la otra un tanto confusa

—…tenemos que volver rápido—fue lo último que dijo la otra joven empezando a correr junto con la otra joven

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo de mi fic. No me maten si me tarde demasiado y les traje una porquería de continuación -_- les diré los motivos de lo anterior

1_cuando empecé el fic estaba inspirado pero de pronto me dio un bajón motivacional :,(

2_les seré sincero puede que ya Salí de vacaciones pero últimamente me distraje con cosas personales (*cof cof* jugando minecraft *cof cof*) y por eso no he avanzado mucho pero este cap. tendrá dos partes así que esperen la próxima parte

Repito: lo siento realmente si tarde demasiado en subir otro cap. pero bueno recuerden dejen sus reviews si quieren que continúe la historia y si no, no tiene sentido que siga pero bueno cuídense y recuerden: cada vez que se van sin comentar un cerdito muere en un accidente D,: no hagas sufrir al mejor amigo de Steve

MARIONIC1500 se despide!


	3. chapter 3

¡Hola gente de esta gran comunidad a la cual llamamos Fanfiction! Etto, perdón si tarde con el próximo capítulo les seré sincero, actualmente ya entre a la secundaria y eso me ha quitado tiempo para seguir con mi fic pero no importa, empecemos. Gracias a los siguientes lectores

Usuarios de Fanfiction:

BipaCreeper: gracias por tus consejos y no te sorprendas por lo de los mobs ya eso es algo muy usado por escritores de fanfics de Minecraft aparte nunca se me ha ocurrido un buen concepto original e_e

Lucarioks: te agradezco por pensar que mi fanfic es bueno, ojala este cap no te decepcione

Usuarios anónimos:

Slenderb: créeme que sería un gusto agregarte en Minecraft, pero la cosa esta que no se agregar a alguien en tal juego ewe, y no sé si esto intervenga en algo pero mi Minecraft es de computadora :/

Nota: ni Minecraft ni sus personajes son míos son de Mojang y el todopoderoso Notch

Capítulo 2: lo prometo

— ¡O-oye! ¿Por qué corremos? —dijo exaltada la joven Creeper, ya que su compañera había empezado a correr desesperadamente y literalmente la estaba jalando, obligándola también a correr.

— Algo está pasando en tu hogar, y no necesariamente es una visita formal de parte de los Endermans—dijo aun corriendo la joven Ender con una cara que demostraba preocupación

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué está pasando en…?—dijo la joven Creeper un poco agitada, cuando de pronto Ambas frenaron en seco contemplando horrorizadas lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos en el lugar en el que se detuvieron.

Esa escena no hubiera sido apta para personas con corazón débil. Y mucho menos para Creepers….

Lo que pasaba en ese lugar no era nada más ni nada que una masacre, se podía ver como decenas de Endermans mataban con crueldad a varios Creepers que vivían en lo que era una pequeña cueva de aquella escena, se podía sentir la en la atmosfera la sangre de los Creeper junto con las extrañas partículas purpuras que emanaban los extraños seres. Los Endermans masacraban a los inocentes Creepers que luchaban por sobrevivir pero no lograban escapar de esos despiadados seres, incluso algunos intentaban explotar para ahuyentar a los oscuros seres de origen desconocido, pero aun así terminaban muertos, ya que los Endermans se podían tele transportar lejos de la explosión pero en pocos segundos volvían al mismo lugar para seguir atacando, aparte los Creepers puede que sobrevivan después de la auto-explosión que ellos causaban, pero sin duda gastaban toda su fuerza y energía en ese ataque quedando indefensos.

Se podía reflejar el temor en los ojos de ambas jóvenes de distintas especies ante tal situación

— No. Ellos también…—susurro en un tono casi inaudible la joven de cabellos castaños de la especie Ender

Después de varios segundos de estar quietas en el mismo lugar, rápidamente la joven de cabellos rubios corrió con desesperación hacia la cueva esquivando a los Endermans que se le cruzaban

— ¡NO! —grito fuertemente la joven de cabellos castaños a su amiga intentando evitar que se arriesgara, pero al parecer ese grito logro llamar la atención de todos los Endermans presentes

— Este es el fin…—susurro para sí misma mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba desde su frente

— ¡capitán, es ella! —grito uno de los muchos Endermans que se encontraban ahí señalando a la joven Ender

De entre toda la multitud apareció un Enderman el cual se notaba más alto que todos, traía un traje formal con zapatos de vestir ambos negros, tenía cabello castaño igual que la joven de misma especie que él y este también tenía un gorro que representaba a su especie el cual cubría su cabello castaño. Pero lo más sorprenderte de este joven es que su mirada se había clavado en la de la joven de cabello castaño, pero no parecía mostrar ninguna expresión, mientras que la mirada de la joven se encontraba entre furia y miedo

— Mira que tenemos aquí…—susurro el Enderman acercándose más a la joven mientras que aún conservaba su mirada y expresión indiferentes

— ¡No te le acerques! — grito la otra joven de cabello rubio de la especie de los Creepers, corriendo rápidamente poniéndose en frente de su amiga de la especie Ender con el fin de intentar protegerla

—Vaya, parece que tenemos una valiente por aquí…— fue lo que dijo el joven Enderman antes de propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cara a la joven Creeper, mandándola a varios metros de donde se encontraba

— ¡no! — grito la joven Ender al ver el golpe que recibió su amiga, rápidamente corrió a auxiliarla

— ¿En serio, eso es todo? Me pregunto cómo es que te volviste amiga de una joven proveniente de una especie tan débil…— dijo con frialdad el Enderman, mientras que se dibujaba una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro, se podía notar que este ser le gustaba ver sufrir a otras especies que no fuera la suya

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves maldito?! — grito con furia la joven de cabellos castaños dirigiendo su mirada la cual estaba llena de odio hacia aquel joven de su misma especie

— Y tú, ¿Cómo se te ocurre escapar de nuestro hogar sin supervisión? — dijo el Enderman, ignorando completamente la pregunta anterior

— ¡A pesar de todo lo que les ha mandado a hacer ese desgraciado! ¡¿Aún llaman hogar al planeta en el que él nos mantiene como esclavos?! — dijo la joven Ender llena de rabia y odio

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados ante tal exclamación proveniente de la joven Ender. Más que nada el Ender el cual parecía ser el líder de la tropa de Endermans presentes

—no mereces…para nada ser parte de los Ender. Mucho menos haber nacido siendo parte de nuestra especie— dijo con completo desprecio el Enderman viendo a la joven con una mirada llena de odio y orgullo— Pero, a pesar de todo, te necesitamos, ya sea por las buenas…o por las malas— dijo el joven Enderman acercándose a la joven castaña la cual aún tenía en brazos a su amiga Creeper

— Pues prefiero por las malas. No me importa nada con tal de que ustedes no vuelvan a acercarse a mí— dijo con orgullo la joven castaña, sabiendo lo que vendría después de esto

— Entonces hagamos algo… enfrentémonos en un duelo mano a mano, si tu ganas, te dejaremos en paz— dijo el Enderman con total serenidad, como si supiera lo que iba a pasar

— ¿Y si tu ganas? — dijo la joven Ender con curiosidad, pero no demostraba miedo en absoluto "con tal de que ella y "el'' estén bien…'' pensó ella con un poco de preocupación

— Te vas con nosotros…— dijo aun con serenidad el joven castaño. Rápidamente la joven de la misma especie que el joven suspiro aliviada—…y mataremos a tu amiga por tu insolencia— termino su frase de una forma fría mientras una maliciosa sonrisa

De todas las cosas, esta era la última que esperaba

Dudo unos momentos la joven Ender con miedo. Lo último que ella quería era que ningún ser que ella amara saliera lastimado o peor…muerto

Miro a su amiga por última vez, esta tenía una mirada de miedo y angustia mientras que de sus bellos ojos amarillos empezaron a brotar unas cuantas lagrimas

— No tengo miedo a morir… tengo miedo a perder a mi mejor y única amiga— susurro la joven Creeper con voz quebrada en un tono lo suficientemente audible para su amiga.

Esta la miro con ternura mientras se acumulaban lágrimas en los bellos ojos morados de la joven Ender. "yo tampoco quiero perder a mi amiga, por eso tengo que hacer esto''

— Tonta…— susurro en un tierno tono de voz con una sonrisa compasiva mientras se acercó a ella para darle un tierno beso en la frente. Se levantó con la joven rubia aun en brazos

— Esta bien, solo déjame dejarla a ella en un lugar seguro— dijo la castaña refiriéndose a la joven que aun cargaba en sus brazos

— ¿Cómo sé que no vas a huir con tu amiguita? — pregunto el joven Enderman pensando que tal vez realmente pasaría eso

— No tengo por qué hacerlo— dijo la joven Ender con sinceridad

—…Esta bien, pero rápido— dijo el Enderman con frialdad

En cuestión de segundos, la joven Ender desapareció dejando un rastro de partículas purpuras

Cerca de ahí…

De la nada, apareció la joven Ender con la joven Creeper, aun en brazos. La dejo con suavidad en el suelo. La joven rubia al momento que toco el suelo empezó a llorar dolidamente

— Tranquila. Te juro que no perderé— dijo la joven castaña intentando consolar a su amiga al ver que había empezado a llorar

— Más te vale…— dijo cariñosamente la joven Creeper mientras abrazaba a su amiga con cariño

— Lo prometo— dijo la joven Ender con una cariñosa sonrisa, antes de desaparecer dejando unas cuantas partículas moradas

— Suerte…

Bueno aquí la continuación de mi pequeño fic, y por si se lo preguntan, no, no es un fanfic Shōjo ai (buscar diferencia con el Yuri en la Wikipedia) antes que nada unas notas finales

1: si se preguntan ¿tienen nombre las chicas del fic? Si, si tienen solo que no se me ocurre un buen nombre para ambas (como soy hombre no soy bueno eligiendo nombres de mujer XD) así que si me recomiendan algún nombre para las jóvenes del fic déjenme un review

2: si se preguntan ¿Cuándo empezara la acción? Muy pronto descuiden

3: si se preguntan ¿Qué paso con Steve? Pues pronto aparecerá, un fanfic de Minecraft sin Steve, no es un fic de tal juego

Ok, esto sería todo, no es por soborno pero nos vemos cuando hallan 5 reviews… y si no, ¡NO HAY FIC!

Steve: oye cálmate, no te pongas así…

¡CALLATE! Si no quieres que te encierre en el baño con el cerdito

Cerdito: *oink*

Steve: NOOOOO

Emm… nos vemos luego

¡MARIONIC1500 se despide!


	4. aviso

Hola gente. Bueno, no se crean que actualice el fic, este solo es pequeño aviso en el que les explicare ciertas cosas

Para empezar: tardare demasiado (yo creo) en subir otro capítulo, ya que actualmente estamos en época de proyectos y exámenes bimestrales (f*cking escuela troll) y estoy en un apuro ya que nos han dejado proyectos complicados por lo tanto si quiero salir vivo de esto, dejare de actualizar por un tiempo ya que me pondré las pilas para triunfar (suenan aplausos de fondo) y bueno esto sería todo, disculpen las molestias. Creo que actualizare hasta Abril ya que salga de vacaciones.

PD: no es necesario que dejen reviews de este aviso

¡MARIONIC1500 se despide!


End file.
